Days with Nial and Nigel
by xplanetsx
Summary: The twins from New state Alchemist are here! And with their own storyline! Nial and Nigel are bored and have nothing to do, no pranks in store for Mustang.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this story is all about the twins. :D The twins are from my story New State Alchemist. Which you don't have to read to read this story coz...this is a separate storyline!! but...it will still have twins annoying mustang XD Oh, there will be some characters from New state too...so...

**Days with Nial and Nigel**

Nial and Nigel were walking into work. They loved work. Only because Mustang was there for them to annoy him.

"Soo, how we gonna annoy Roy today?" Nial asked.

"I don't know. We have to think of something!" Nigel yelled.

Everyone was looking at them.

"Lets get into the office before Armstrong shouts at us for being late. In the time we're thinking of how to annoy Mustang..." Nigel grinned.

"Lets annoy Shaun!" Nial exclaimed.

They walked into the office, and everyone was trying to sort stuff out.

"We are here!" Nial called.

Everyone looked at them.

"Yes, we know you're here. Time for work now." Armstrong said.

Nial and Nigel sat down and grinned at Shaun. Shaun glared at them.

"What do you want? No I don't fancy Sukkii" Shaun growled.

"Yes?" Sukkii said, hearing her name.

"Nothing" Shaun said.

"We weren't talking bout that! You're mean!" Nial sobbed.

"Sukkii! Shaun's bullying us!" Nigel whined.

"Aww, Shaun is always nasty. Leave them alone, Shaun." Sukkii growled.

"Wha-? I didn't do anything!" Shaun argued.

"Shaun was trying to show us some...some explicit stuff and we didn't want to look at them...And he forced us to look at them!" Nigel whined.

"WHAT!" Shaun yelled.

"EWW!! Shaun! Thats disgusting. Do that at home, not at work, trying to show Nial and Nigel stuff that they don't want to see. You're so not like Kyle" Sukkii said.

"Geez, can't you get over him? Kyle's dead, end of story" Shaun sighed. -oh, for those who don't know, kyle is shaun's younger bro-

"You're so mean!" Sukkii said.

Nial and Nigel smirked and pointed to him.

"You made a girl cry! You bully! You don't make girls cry, you are a nasty person" Nial smirked.

"Hey!" Shaun called.

The twins just sat there, smirking. Sukkii was glaring at Shaun.

"You die punk." Sukkii growled. -she was a yankee back in the day XD-

"Wah!" Shaun wailed.

The twins were walking through the halls when they saw Havoc and Braida.

"Hey, its the twins." Braida said.

"Oh no, just wait for them to start pulling pranks." Havoc sighed.

"Its you guys!" Nial said.

"You haven't got any evil tricks have you?" Braida asked.

"Not really. We're trying to think of one to get at Roy-My-Boy" Nial muttered.

"Why do you go after him mostly?" Havoc asked.

The twins smirked.

"Easy! His reaction is always the funniest" Nial laughed.

Braida and Havoc looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Yeah. I agree. Its always funny." Braida laughed.

After work, the twins were at home, and they were haing luch with their father, Winston.

"But Daaaadddd, we want to have a lab. We want to invent stuff! We got loads of ideas" Nigel argued.

"Fine!" Winston said.

The twins high fived. -that is their trademark, high fiving, whenever something they do thats funny, eg getting mustang in a miniskirt, or if they get what they want XD-

The twins went in their bedroom when Alena, their younger sister comes in.

"Nial, Nigel, can you help me with my homework? I hate school." Alena complained.

"Thats cheating! Why don't you go ask your boyfriend?" Nigel argued.

"I dumped him" Alena sighed.

"Aww" They both cooed.

"No, no, its ok." Alena said.

"Ok!" The twins exclaimed and went back to their reading.

Alena huffed and walked out.

The twins got to work and then went into Mustang's office.

"Hey, Roy-My-Boy!" The called.

"Not you guys again! What now!" Mustang growled.

"How mean! We wanna say hi and you don't be nice!" Nial complained.

They then started to cry.

"We just want to see Mommy" Nigel wailed. -they call him that for some reason and hawkeye daddy XD-

Mustang glared at them.

Nial and Nigel then skipped to the side of Mustang.

"We know you love Hawkeye" Nial whispered.

"What?" Mustang growled. "No I don't"

"Sure, Roy, sure...We know that your going out with loads of girls to just forget Hawkeye" Nigel smirked.

"Go away!" Mustang snarled and pushed them away.

Nial and Nigel both fell to the floor.

"Daddy! Mommy pushed us!" Nial wailed.

"Sir, will you leave them alone?!" Hawkeye growled.

"But! But!" Mustang argued. "They were annoying me!"

"You do deserve it sometimes. Get back to your work, sir" Hawkeye said.

Mustang glared at the twins. And the twins were pulling faces.

The twins went to Armstrong's office, where they work, as Armstrong was their superior.

"We're bored!" Nial admitted.

Shaun clapped, sarcastically.

"What you clapping at, grumpy pants?" Nigel smirked.

"Coz you're bored." Shaun said.

Sukkii then slapped Shaun on the head.

"Why do you always have to be sarcastic? No wonder you don't have a girlfriend..." Sukkii said.

Shaun stares at her, with his mouth open. The twins were laughing. Brosh and Ross, who were also subordinates to Armstrong too, were just watching.

"Ever since they came, it has been interesting." Ross whispers.

"Yeah" Brosh muttered.

"I don't need a girlfriend!" Shaun argued.

Sukkii and the twins rolled their eyes.

"You need one to grow up." Sukkii smiled.

Shaun then turned on his chair, arms folded.

The twins high fived each other.

* * *

ok gonna leave it here....really tired...1:17 here, in the morning ): like it? hate it?


	2. Hughes party: before

Next chappie to Days with Nial and Nigel!! hehe!

Soo sorry with the long update, I have been doing coursework, been on Gaia (lol) and then been tired.

* * *

Nial and Nigel were in the office.

"Nial, lets make a bet, who can get a date for Hughes party" Nigel smirked.

"You're on!" Nial grinned.

They shook hands. Armstrong came along.

"I'm in the bet!! I bet I'll win, as its been passed down the Armstrong family to win every bet!" Armstrong bellowed.

Nial and Nigel looked at him, and shrugged.

"You're all on! Haha! I'll win I bet ya!" Nigel smirked.

"Hey, lets get Havoc in it too and the rest of the guys" Nial smirked.

"Yeah! Then thats better!" Nigel laughed.

"Doubt he'll win" Nial said.

"Yeah"

Nial and Nigel went in Mustang's office and stood there.

"Hey, Havoc, and the rest, lets all make a bet" Nigel muttered.

They all looked at them.

"What is this bet?" Mustang asked, a bit interested.

"Ahem! The bet is for all males, to see who can get a date for Hughes party" Nial smirked.

They all looked at them.

"You're on!" Breda grinned.

"Oh, lets see who'll win this...You're on, evil twins" Mustang smirked.

"WHAT! Thats stupid!" Ed yelled.

"No, its not stupid. Its pure genius!" Breda grinned.

The twins walked out while the group argued and word got out everywhere and Hughes felt like he has to buy more party stuff. And maybe a bigger house! So Hughes decided to ask Bradley to borrow the hall.

Shaun was complaining.

"This is stupid. Anyway, I'm not going to the party, I'm going to see my parents." Shaun said.

"Fine, see ya!" Nial called.

Shaun stared at them.

"I'm still here"

"We know!" Nigel laughed.

Nial then left, and went out to do something.

Nigel was talking to Sukkii.

"Sooo...You going to Hughes party?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! Little Elysia is cute! How can everyone moan at Hughes for showing pictures of his little daughter?" Sukkii smiled.

Nigel stared at her.

"You are strange... But, oh well." Nigel laughed.

Sukkii glared at him.

"You and Nial spend so much time together...you need to get a girlfriend or something" Sukkii said.

Nigel glared at her.

"Well excuse me, who made you an expert of relationships" Nigel said.

"Well, I had a boyfriend." Sukkii grinned.

Nigel laughed. "I was kidding"

Nial was walking around, when he bumped into Winry.

"Hey, its Winry!" Nial called.

"Oh, Nial hey" Winry said.

"You going to the Hughes party?" Nial asked.

"Yeah, I heard from Ed that you and Nigel are doing a little bet with all males in the military to see who can get a date for the party?" Winry asked.

"Ohhh that, it was pure fun! I bet Ed will ask you to the party" Nial grinned.

Winry glared at him.

"No, we're just friends, plus, I don't date people who are smaller than me" Winry said.

Nial looked at her, with open mouth, and clapped.

"Thats amazing. Ed won't like that" Nial laughed.

"Yeah, well he can get over it. He destroys my automail, he gets called small" Winry pouted.

Nial then yawned. "See ya"

"Bye"

Nial walked off towards the shop. He has a strange taste for sweets and loves sweets.

Havoc was sitting there, thinking.

"Gee, this is a stupid bet. I don't wanna join the stupid bet." Havoc whined.

"Aww are you afraid we'll get a date?" Breda joked.

"No!" Havoc argued.

Breda laughed.

Fuery was walking down the corridor and then he saw Sheska, he could ask her to Hughes' party as mates! Then he doesn't need to worry.

"Hey Sheska" Fuery said.

"Oh, hey Fuery" Sheska said.

"So, you going to Hughes' party?" Fuery asked.

"Yeah! Its gonna be fun" Sheska said.

"Yeah, hey...uh..." Fuery said.

"Hm?" Sheska said.

"Wanna go to the party together?" Fuery asked.

Sheska blinked and looked at him.

"Sure.." Sheska said.

Mustang sighed and then thought.

"Hey, Hawkeye" Mustang called.

Hawkeye looked up.

"Yes?"

"Wanna go to the party as friends?" Mustang asked.

Hawkeye glared.

"Sir, I'm sure you can get another person, any girl would wanna go with you." Hawkeye said.

Mustang smiled.

"You're right..." Mustang laughed.

"But because you might get a bimbo, yes I'll go with you. Just as friends." Hawkeye said.

Mustang glared. "Bimbo?"

Nigel was walking home and he was tired and it seems as if Nial had disappeared, but Nigel thinks he's still outside, when Nial is at home.

"Nial, where are you...Time to go home..." Nigel yawned.

Then he got a phonecall.

"Hello...NIAL!! You're on the phone! Where are ya!! I am looking for you ya know!" Nigel called.

"Erm, I'm at home...Why are you looking for me when you know I'll be at home?" Nial asked.

Nigel just stood there, gobsmacked.

"Oh yeah...Its called brotherly love Nial! I've been so worried that I thought just to look for you! Thats how much I love you as my brother and my best friend and my best prankster buddy!!" Nigel said, coming up with a load of rubbish.

"Right..." Nial said.

"Bye!!" Nigel said and hung up.

Nigel then turned around and then quickly ran home.

"Crap! I knew he would be home by now!" Nigel said, he then ran home but he notice Sukkii was walking home.

Nigel shrugged and walked over to her.

"Sukkii!!" Nigel called.

Sukkii then jolted sideways, after getting a scare from Nigel.

"WAH! You scared me! Thought you were a pervert then" Sukkii said.

Nigel stared.

"I look like a pervert? Roy Mustang is a pervert! He wants every girl to wear a miniskirt! I bet if it did happen he would look under the skirts. Thats creepy" Nigel shivered.

Sukkii laughed.

"Ew...That is true...I'm gonna protest against it! When the time comes.. coz it would be weird if I started to protest now." Sukkii said.

"I'll join ya"

Ed was at a hotel, with Al.

"Those twins are really annoying. That bet is stupid." Ed moaned.

"You hate everything that they do. They haven't done anything to you. So why do you hate them?" Al asked.

"They're annoying, haven't you heard what I said?" Ed sighed.

Nigel was walking with Sukkii, they live near each other.

"Sooo, who do you hate in the military?" Nigel asked.

"Um, no one really." Sukkii said.

"Aww, I was gonna prank that person too" Nigel whined.

Sukkii laughed.

"You're funny. You should stop pranking people you know." Sukkii said.

"C'mon! Its funny!" Nigel argued.

Sukkii then imagined Ed in a bonnet.

"Ed in a bonnet..." Sukkii muttered.

"Thats a good one. Do you hate Ed or something?" Nigel asked.

"Not really, but I always imagine Ed in a fluffy pink bonnet." Sukkii wondered to herself.

"Roy Mustang in a pink bonnet...too!!" Nigel laughed.

Sukkii stared at him.

"Thats a bad thought..." Sukkii said.

They just carried on walking. Sukkii then started to laugh.

"Thats funny." Sukkii snickered.

Sukkii and Nigel walked on. They saw Ed and Al.

"Its pink bonnet boy!" Nigel giggled.

Ed looked at him.

"What the hell?" Ed growled

Nigel just laughed.

"Ed, so you going to the party?" Sukkii asked.

"Yeah," Ed said.

"Its gonna be a blast" Sukkii said.

Ed glared at her.

"Its Hughes' party..." Ed said.

"So what! We get to have fun!!" Sukkii said, twirling around.

"Yeah, Edward, get with the fun!" Nigel said, also twirling around at the same time as Sukkii.

Al decided to join in.

"Come on, brother, it'll be fun!" Al snickered, also twirling.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP TWIRLING!" Ed yelled.

"Sorry Ed" Al said.

Sukkii patted Ed's head.

"There there little one." Sukkii said.

"WHO YA CALLIN SO SMALL HE CAN'T BE A COLONEL!?" Ed yelled.

The next day, Nigel was walking into work, and then Nial came skipping in.

"What you happy about." Nigel asked.

"Coz I beat you." Nial said.

"How can you beat me!!" Nigel said.

Nial smirked.

Sukkii came in and sat down.

"Who did you ask, Nial?" Nigel asked.

"Sukkii"

Nigel looked at him. That was Nigel's target!!

* * *

uh oh hahaha ^^


End file.
